


Things One Might See From Below The Balcony

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Two Sides of Monsieur Valentine - Spoon (Song)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There goes Monsieur Valentine, look! - which window does he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things One Might See From Below The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barometry/gifts).



Up the balcony, in at the window, and under the covers. Monsieur Valentine enters like a thief, but he is received as an honoured guest, whichever window he chooses. Today the queen, tomorrow the duke; his heart belongs to both of them, so long as neither knows. O, he's a pretty figure in his wide-skirted coat and his soft-soled boots! It's true, he has two faces, look:

The duke has crossed swords with him before, literally speaking, and perhaps it isn't so different when things become figurative.

The queen strikes him to the heart, converting metaphor to cold steel truth.


End file.
